


梦境成真

by CBA1007



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBA1007/pseuds/CBA1007





	梦境成真

“宝贝，我来咯！”男人愉悦的声音在耳边响起，陈立农费力将眼睛睁开一条缝，又很快被大手覆上。

全身无力，动弹不得。

又来了，这种奇怪的感觉又来了。

身上的衣服很快被扯下，光溜溜吹过一阵风，从心底泛起的凉意，羞耻感油然而生。

自己的腿被抬起来随意搭在男人腰间，身体被拉起来坐在男人腿上。

说真的，性器被抵在布料上真不好受。男人敞开的胸脯也好冷。

熟悉的刺痛感没有传来，后穴被一根骨节分明的手指刺入。

陈立农闷哼一声，想收缩后穴挤出异物。

做不到，脱力一样。只能感觉到插入自己后穴的手越来越多。

像是不经意间划过他的敏感点，陈立农埋在男人怀里的身体不由颤抖起来，欲拒还休，压抑的呻吟更让人脸红心跳。

恶作剧一般有意无意划过那，猛然间一按，陈立农被刺激的直接叫出声来。

在高潮的边缘徘徊，手指缓缓退了出去。

“那，我先走咯……”又是让人讨厌的调笑的声音。

陈立农夹紧双腿，包裹着性器自己摩擦。

温润的手带着狠厉拉开陈立农的腿，握住粉嫩的性器轻轻揉捏。他红起脸，射精过后像缺水的鱼儿一样大张开嘴呼吸。

“农农果然很甜呢。”

还沉醉在高潮余韵里的陈立农没有听见这句话。

呼——

陈立农醒了过来，扭扭腰间。

总感觉后穴里好像刚刚塞过东西。

自己最近一定是水逆，晚晚都做噩梦。陈立农拍拍自己的脸走到客厅，拿起筷子有一下没一下咬着。

不自觉动了动臀部，嘶，老感觉哪不正常。

好像流水了！陈立农瞪大眼。

“喂，不是吧陈立农。发个春梦你还当真啊？”林彦俊永远都是那副欠揍样。

所以……我的春梦，是男生？！

宇宙钢铁直男你农哥被雷的外焦里嫩。

今晚老子死也不睡！

他在心底暗暗发誓。

真香定律无处不在。

是的，Man帅有型你农哥向困困主义低头了。

男人的手指沿着腰线滑下，轻轻挑开衣带。

陈立农不死心尝试着找回自己身体的主权。

能！动！了！

能动了各位！

（咳咳，划掉）

第一次真正意义上看到男人，很俊美的脸。乘着失神的劲儿，陈立农很快被剥的一干二净。

“我们今天晚来点别的吧……”男人抱起陈立农背坐在腿上，一下下顺着脊梁骨往下抚摸。

他打了个寒战。背后这个男人阴凉的可怕。

没有前戏，男人就这么进去了。

甚至还来不及尖叫，唇被含在了男人嘴里。被迫感受着身体里让人难以忽视的巨大。

被调教好的后穴很快适应了巨物，分泌出肠液润滑后穴。男人的分身开始在身体里运动，完美照顾了陈立农肠壁里所有的敏感点。  
顶到一个凸起，陈立农突然全身颤抖。男人勾起唇，一下下往G点插去。  
“你……你，别，别弄那……”过度兴奋，陈立农抖动的声线说不出一句完整的话。  
“那可不行哦。”嬉笑的声音里莫名透露出寒意。  
“我们农农可欲求不满了呢……”

巨真实的一个梦。  
陈立农清楚感受到身体里的巨物打桩机一样一下下插的更深。  
后穴一阵痉挛，男人的精液喷在肠壁上，好久……

肚子鼓了起来，饱腹感让陈立农皱起眉，还插在身体里的巨物在肚子上顶起一个凸起。  
“农农身体里有哥哥的东西咯。”男人抓起陈立农的手放在肚子上，坏心眼地戳了戳凸起。后穴传来高潮后的兴奋。  
“农农可要含好了哦。”

嘶——  
又是这个鬼东西。  
陈立农动了动散架一样的身体。

下体好像有东西流出来，陈立农条件反应地用手摸了下后穴。  
是男人的精液！心底一片骇然。

穿一件高领挡住。

走到客厅，坐在沙发上的男人让他失神。  
不自觉夹紧双腿。

男人满意勾了勾嘴角。

“你好，我是你哥。”

“蔡徐坤。”


End file.
